Never mind
by Suishou Haruka
Summary: Solo tengo recuerdos del pasado y pedasos de una historia que me gustaría contarte... ahora ¿me dejarás hacerlo? [oneshot][HieixKurama]... ola gentita lenda! n0n


**Disclaimer **

No mío... T--T

-----------------------

**"Never mind"**  
_('Olvídalo...')_

- ¡Ouch!..oh disculpa no te vi, ... ¿Hiei? – El joven pelirrojo se quedó parado frente a su pasado... que suceso más interesante y a la vez intrigante ¿no crees?.

Porque una sonrisa puede alegrarlo todo, porque un pensamiento puede arreglarlo y sobre todo ...porque un deseo puede borrarlo todo.

- ... ¿Kurama? – El otro joven también se vio a sí mismo, pero a él... solo le quedaban recuerdos.

Porque un nombre sabe a..._olvido..._

... Vamos a lo nuestro.

----

Hmm...¿hola?

Valla forma de empezar

Pero...¿qué más puedo decirte?, buenas tardes, eso también funcionaría. ¿Qué hago aquí?¿te hablo del clima quizás?, ni yo mismo estoy seguro...a ya sé..¿qué te parece una historia?¿Si?..un pequeño relato acerca de dos jóvenes que acababan de conocer sus sentimientos y creyéndose poseedores supremos de ellos, se embarcaron en el infinito abismo llamado vida, para caer en su risco más profundo... llamado amor. Como era obvio, al final descubrirían...que todo abismo tiene piso y que no todos los cuentos de hadas tienen finales felices. Si tienes alguna duda, me avisas no más.

----

_¿quién eres?... _

----

...y todas las tardes de invierno...solían tomar chocolate caliente frente a una hoguera con fuego imaginario...bueno en realidad la casa tenia calefacción y las tardes de verano también, las tardes de primavera también y las tardes de otoño tam...no...esas tardes no. Supongo que el calor de sus cuerpos era suficiente en ese entonces.

----

_¿quién eres?...¿qué es la eternidad?... _

----

...pero él se fue, dejando al otro desolado y triste. Pobre muchacho, solo en su pequeña habitación, solo con su llanto, sus nudillos apretados y sus auto-maldiciones que en realidad no servían nada más que para desahogarse y tratar de evitar que viera lo miserable que era. _Pook... pook..._ danzaban las lágrimas en el aire para luego chocar contra el frío piso.

Acompañado siempre por la tenue lluvia que avisaba a todos una tormenta y tal vez para mañana traería consigo... nieve gris. Y no olvidemos al acusador viento, que chocaba contra las ramas castigándolas por algo que no hicieron y a su vez estas se descargaban el inmerecido castigo azotando las ventanas de la casa donde el pobre muchacho, estaba solo en su pequeña habitación, solo con su llanto, sus nudillos apretados y sus auto-maldiciones que en realidad no servían nada más que para desahogarse y tratar de evitar que viera lo miserable que era.

Y el viento seguía castigando a las que él creía que eran las culpables de toda esta miseria, mientras repetía con tono lamentoso, buscando así, que las ramas se interiorizaran la culpa de sus supuestos actos. _... pobre muchacho... pobre muchacho..._

¿hmm? sí, tienes razón...creo que me he adelantado mucho ..._volvamos al principio_...

----

_¿quién eres?...¿qué es la eternidad?...¿qué es no olvidar?..._

----

...compraban helados...tal vez en la gelatería que estaba al frente del parque o simplemente no les importaba donde comprar. Lo único..._era permanecer juntos_.

Disfrutar cada instante con él era lo mejor y aprovecharlo haciendo cualquier cosa que él quisiera era perfecto. Su joven corazón se sentía muy a gusto con la compañía del otro, aunque esta no entendiera del todo ..._o ¿es qué no quería hacerlo?_

----

_¿por qué?..._

----

_porque _así lo decidió el destino, el de estar juntos. ¿Y por qué no?, el de no estarlo ...¿por qué se separaron?, te lo diré luego. Bueno, a ti no puedo mentirte, me conoces muy bien. Todo a su tiempo... todo a su tiempo...

----

_¿por qué?... ¿por qué lo crees?..._

----

Uno creyó que este es el camino que debía seguir y el otro pensó que su camino se encontraba en el de su compañero... pero no sabes lo equivocados que estaban.

¿Ambos se querían?... no lo sé, pero déjame decirte que uno de ellos sí pensó eso.

Ha este punto. Un pequeño corchete.

_... que iluso es el amor señores..._

----

_¿por qué?... ¿por qué lo crees?... ¿por qué esto es así?..._

----

... el chico era algo inocente para estos sentimientos y se sentía confundido...y aún más cuando la persona que amas es igual a ti.

Él es un chico, jamás se podría enamorar de otro

Ya sabes: Hombre + hombre igual nada

estaba contra todo lo frívolamente establecido..

Te imaginas que hubieran dicho tus amigos, y los amigos de tus amigos y los vecinos de tus amigos y de los amigos de los amigos... y también, aquel niño que aquella vez te negaste a atenderle sus súplicas mientras te mendigaba moneadas y veía donde guardabas la billetera, para luego, en un momento de descuido, arrancártela... ¿te imaginas lo que hubiera dicho?

...pero..._lo amaba.._

Y lo vuelvo a repetir_,... que iluso es el amor señores..._

Y estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a los demás con tal de su felicidad...pero su compañero ¿sentía lo mismo?

----

_¿quién eres?..._

----

Claro que "hicieron el amor"... varias veces... aunque eso de "hacer el amor" era debatible...eso más parecía sexo no amor.

Ambos lo disfrutaban, uno más que otro pero lo disfrutaban.

Esto ya era como una pesadilla… solo uno tenia el placer… pero ya nada de amor… era insensible… e insensato seguir con algo así… pero seguían ahí… intentando revivir algo que hace mucho murió… por cuánto mas podrían seguir con esto… uno estaba dispuesto a seguir… pero solo uno… y era por el placer que traía seguir juntos… no por amor.

Así es, no por amor...

----

_¿quién eres?... ¿qué es la eternidad?... _

----

Era un amor que parecía prohibido… siempre con 'peros' y dificultades…

¿por qué intentar salvar algo que ya no tenía salvación?... esa pregunta se la hacían todo el tiempo…

no era por amor… era solo por la simpleza de una noche más…

¿esta era una razón?

Acaso por eso valía el sacrificio… ninguno lo sabía…

ellos eran inocentes de algo que surgió…

el sentimiento los ato…

nada podían hacer…

----

_¿cuánto más?..._

----

Una pregunta agobiadora…

una pregunta sin respuesta…

una pregunta más…

es que acaso ¿no se puede vivir así¿Por qué tantas preguntas? Cada día era una interrogante más… cada día era una razón más para separarse… cada día… era otro día que pasaba…

sin motivo aparente…

----

_¿cuánto más?..._

----

No sabían lo que el destino les iba a ocasionar… tal vez… si hubiesen pasado más tiempo intentando amarse un poco mas… tal vez así… ninguna tragedia pasaría… pero ellos no sabían… nadie sabe el destino… nadie sabe el futuro… entonces por qué ellos tenían que ser los escogidos… por qué ellos, que ya suficientes problemas tenían…

Y luego escuchas cánticos que dicen, _que viva el amor.. que viva el amor...,_ pues que viva en todas partes, menos en mí y en todos aquellos que lo sufren...

----

_¿quién eres?... ¿qué es la eternidad?... ¿qué es no olvidar?..._

----

- Pues,… fue agradable volverte a ver, cuidate mucho – Y el joven se alejó de su pasado… no, a quién quiere engañar. Solo corría de él. Corría para ocultarse de sí mismo.

- Hmm… - Y el otro lo imitó. Y ambos, cual niños pequeños, corrieron para ocultarse bajo el roble donde sus sueños e infancia yacían. Aquel donde en antaño, solián correr sin preocuparles el mañana ya que, lo veían tan lejano e intocable.

Solo que, para lo viajeros del amor, no creo que exista aquel árbol.

A que fue un cuento corto... ¿no?

----

_... ¿qué es no olvidar?..._

-----------------------

**Hiiiiii Minaaaaaaaa!!! n--n**

Aahh!!, q' ben se siente volver a la sección después d 4 años xDDD, ia la xtrañaba T..T.. y q' tal?? .. la cuidaron x mí??.. el HieixKurama sigue xistiendo?? O ya lo existinguieron?? XD... jejeje (ojalá q' no T..T)

Pes luego vengo con + fics raros y traducciones n..n

**Reviews!!**

**Ja ne!! n0n**


End file.
